


Nous - Writober 2020

by Elica



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Other, fantastique, queer, science-fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: Ma contribution pour le Writober 2020 spécial imaginaire.
Kudos: 1





	1. Amer Cyborg

A partir de quand on devient un cyborg ?

Un plombage dans une molaire, posé à huit ans, reste encore très modeste. Et puis cela ne sert pas à grand-chose, à part conserver la dent. A la rigueur les lunettes, mais c'est moins classe que des yeux connectés, qui eux sont venus bien, bien plus tard.

Mais entretemps, à quel moment avons-nous franchi la limite ?

Les agrafes sur le tibia, suite à très une mauvaise chute.

Les béquilles, pour une rééducation qui n'en a jamais fini. D'abord à laisser de côté, puis greffées, vissées, nous transformant en une espère de chose entre l'araignée et le wendigo.

Là encore nous étions encore humaines, n'est-ce pas ?

On nous a retiré aussi des parties, des éléments nécrosés, recouverts de kystes. Mais l'important était toujours là. Cette petite flamme qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

Des nouveaux talons dans une matière un peu transparente, pour remplacer ceux qui ont céder sous le poids de la mauvaise rééducation.

Le fauteuil est venu juste avant. Nous avions du mal à nous lever. Avec la jambe pleine d'agrafe, les béquilles, les talons, le dos.

Ah nous avons oublié le dos et ses deux vertèbres remplacées. Et donc le fauteuil, qui se lèvent et se baisse seul. Pourvu de tout le nécessaire pour vivre quand nous ne pouvions plus vivre en marchant.

Nous l'appelions notre base de charge.

Mais nous étions encore humaines.

Même quand il a fallu remplacer le cœur et l'aider à battre, étouffé qu'il était sous notre charge pondérale. Il était tellement moins cher de rajouter des parties et d'en ôter d'autres que de suivre un parcours santé correct.

Nous aimions tout de même ça.

Nos cuisses assez larges pour accueillir les bébés des autres, notre temps immobilisé passé à apprendre et à transmettre.

Notre connaissance intime et absolue de notre corps, pièces par pièces. Celles restant de la naissance, celles ôtées, celles rajoutées.

Nous avons fini par être intégré au système de notre maison. Nous n'avions plus à nous lever. Nos peaux se sont flétri, asséché, déchiré.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Nous étions encore humaines.

Je me suis réveillée un jour dans un nouveau corps, jeune svelte, doux, blanc, parfait.

Je n'ai jamais su quand nous avions franchi la limite pour devenir cyborg.

Je veux juste savoir aujourd'hui, quelle est la limite à retrouver pour devenir humain ?


	2. Souvenir de la Terre

Les sacs, petites boîtes en plastiques, d'exactement quarante centimètres sur trente, hauteur vingt-et-un centimètre, s'alignent pour une dernière inspection.

Pas d'objets coupants, pas de liquide, pas de matières cassantes. Rien qui puissent mettre en danger la mission. Rien qui ne puisse non plus nuire à l'humeur des petits propriétaires. Les lectures ont été soigneusement contrôlées, censurées, choisies, confisquées.

Tout doit être parfait et tenir dans ces petites boîtes.

Leurs propriétaires sont particuliers, alors elles sont particulières. Ornées de stickers de toutes les couleurs. Licornes, lapins, arc-en-ciel, cœurs, oursons.

Derrière chaque boîte, les petits explorateurs.

Mission Troisième vers Mars. Intergénérationnelle.

Bien entendu les principaux astronautes ont tous plus ou moins la quarantaine. Des jeunes gens de vingt ans, à peine sorti du lycée, n'ayant pas eu le temps de fouler les chemins de l'université, les suivent. Leur formation se fera dans l'espace.

Derrière les petites boîtes savamment remplies, des plus jeunes. Ils et elles ont entre cinq et dix ans.

Leur formatrice passe devant chacun d'eux. Le départ est dans vingt-trois heures précisément. Ils seront alors profondément endormis.

Elle leur sourit. Elle les suit depuis leur naissance, elle est presque leur mère et cela lui fend le cœur de les voir partir si loin d'elle. Elle a un mot pour chacun d'entre eux.

« Qu'emmènes-tu Aslan ? »

Une photo prise à Disneyland avec ses frères.

« Et toi Alexander ? »

Un collier tissé par sa grand-mère, quelque part en Russie.

« Marjane ? »

Du sable fossilisé de La Mecque.

Joseph.

Dylan.

Marcia.

Hélène.

« Et toi Cassandre ? Pourquoi il n'y a rien dans ta boîte ? »

« J'amène l'espoir. »


	3. Goûter l'immortalité

On pense que l'immortalité serait de vivre le temps en accéléré. De voir les gens naître, vire et mourir en un clin d'œil, alors que nous ne changerions pas.

C'est le contraire.

Un appareil photo réglé pour capter la durée, rester focale ouverte longtemps, le plus longtemps possible, ne voit que du vide. Un vide insondable.

Nous ne vous voyons pas naître, vivre et mourir. Nous ne voyons que le vide. Des rues vides, des bâtiments vides, des existences sans fin vide.

« Je connais ce sentiment. »

Pardon ?

« Je l'ai vécu. Le temps s'arrête, et mon corps n'existe plus, tout devient flou et il ne reste qu'un décor flou, vide ; je dois me souvenir qu'il est consistant pour me rappeler où je suis, que les autres existent, que je suis vivante. »

...

« Je ne pourrai jamais imaginer cela à vivre chaque seconde pour une éternité. »


	4. Fossiles de rêves

Théo est en stage depuis trois mois dans l'équipe de la professeuresse Jamila, mais c'est le première fois qu'iel a le droit de venir en mission avec elle et son second Major.

Elles portent tous un masque et des protections de base, mais rien de plus. L'air est assez pur ici, ou du moins, moins pollué que dans d'autres parties de cette nation préhistorique.

Non, protohistorique. Il existe encore des traces écrites étrangères de cette civilisation. Théo se corrige ; iel adore l'étude des plans, des traces, des ruines, mais a encore du mal avec le vocabulaire et certains termes.

Le trio sort de l'archéotruck dans un nuage de poussière qui s'évente rapidement.

Théo étouffe un cri de surprise, mi-effrayé, mi-subjugué. Iel n'a jamais vu des arbres qu'en reproduction holographique. Ici les sculptures de pierre (« des végétaux fossilisés, Théo, pas de la pierre ! ») montent vers le ciel comme des mains squelettiques.

Major passe devant, écartant quelques débris tour à tour avec son pied ou sa machette.

Jamila est plus lente, elle prend des photos, mesure certains niveaux.

Théo n'est là qu'en observation et iel profite de ce privilège avant de rattraper Major. Le géant s'est arrêté devant un vieux panneau de métal écrasé entre deux arbres fossiles.

On peut y lire encore trois lettres.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Théo.

— Qui peut savoir aujourd'hui.

Théo sort son propre appareil, moins sophistiqué que celui de Jamila.

Une photo souvenir à montrer à sa communauté parentale, à son retour de stage.

Z. A. D.  
Plus personne ne sait ce que cela veut dire.


	5. L'Abîme regarde en toi

Tu regardais au fond des yeux de ta sœur.

Depuis sa naissance, ses yeux étaient devenus la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Elle ne mettait pas autant de patience et de passion à regarder au fond des tiens, mais se laissait faire avec l’indulgence des enfants pour leurs aînés aimants.

Même si vous n’aviez que dix mois de différence vraiment.  
Le jour, la nuit où l’hôpital a appelé à la maison suite à l’accident, tu lisais sous tes couvertures pour la centième fois un livre de science-fiction. Ton père et moi avons à peine osé venir te chercher et tu as insisté pour nous accompagner.

Tu voulais voir au fond de ses yeux une dernière fois.

Quand tu es revenu dans le couloir où nous t’attendions tu souriais.

« Elle n’est plus perdue. »

Et sans comprendre nous avons été rassurés.


	6. Don perdu

J’aimerai retrouver mon pouvoir.

Ou plutôt perdre ceux que j’ai acquis en grandissant. Plus de pouvoirs, plus de responsabilités. Ma sœur se moquait de moi quand je citais cette célèbre phrase de super-héros.

Un grand pouvoir inclut de grandes responsabilités.

Dans un moment de vague à l’âme, je l’ai brodé au point de croix. Le tableau est encore accroché au-dessus du canapé du salon.

Quand j’étais enfant, j’avais un don. Celui d’oublier et de ne pas voir.

Beaucoup me jalousait, ma sœur en première.

Là où elle se rappelait, pleurait, hurlait, je traversais la vie avec bonheur. Quand je fus plus grande, j’opposais aux aspérités de l’existence une objectivité qui plaisait à mes professeurs et écœuraient à peu près tout le reste de mon cercle social. 

Un pouvoir. Un don.

Mais quelque chose de tellement répandu dans les milieux universitaires et professionnels, que je n’y ai jamais fait attention. Je ne savais pas que je l’avais.

Je savais encore moins qu’il devait être cultivé pour ne pas subir ce que j’ai subi ensuite.

Un don se perd aussi facilement qu’on avale un bonbon rouge.

Un jour on l’a, le jour suivant il a disparu, digéré par autre chose, par un choix inconscient, par la réalité.

Un jour j’ai vu et un jour je me suis rappelée.

Tout.


	7. La survivante

Il y a les gens qui vivent, et ceux qui survivent.

Jo fait partie des seconds. 

Il sait que dans la vie, rien n’est binaire (ce serait le comble), rien n’est tout noir ou tout blanc, les 1 et les 0 c’est juste pour l’informatique. Et encore. Oui il connaît ça. Mais à un moment il faut se rendre à l’évidence, lui n’est pas du bon côté.

Il n’a jamais été du bon côté d’ailleurs, dès sa naissance, affublé d’un prénom ridicule (Constance, really ?), dans une famille rapidement virée par la pauvreté, de l’autre côté. Du côté des survivants. Du côté des presque morts. De l’autre côté du mur.

Son père lui en a voulu, l’accusant de tous les maux, mais l’identité de Jo n’était pas encore révélée, alors que le père traînait un cancer du poumon, et la mère un asthme qui n’avait jamais été soigné, et avait redoublé quelques années après sa naissance.

Jo se tient là, au pied du mur, littéralement. Ses seins lui font un mal de chien. Déjà qu’il ne les aime pas trop. Mais c’est pour le bien de l’Humanité.

Pas le groupe des humains non, l’Humanité c’est le nom de la petite vorace qui lui pompe le lait.

Arrivée par hasard et par violence. Elle est là et elle a faim.

Sa petite survivante à lui.

Quand elle aura fini de manger, qu’elle aura fait son rot, ils reprendront leur marche le long du mur. Il doit bien y avoir une porte à défoncer.

Qu’il n’y ait plus de frontière entre les vivants et les survivants.

Entre l’Humanité et le reste des hommes.


	8. La Forêt des Mythes

« Mais j’ai pas envie ! »

Samuel peste et rage en enfilant son manteau. Mais il sait que sa mère ne bougera pas un petit doigt pour l’aider. Et n’annulera pas sa punition.

Elle renchérit même :

« Ta grand-mère t’attend, elle a besoin de ces provisions. Allez, plus vite ou tu n’y arriveras pas avant la nuit. »

« Pfff, j’ai pas peur la nuit, moi. Mais comme Clothilde. »

Sa mère ne dit rien et lui montre le panier du doigt.

Le garçon, presqu’un homme d’ailleurs, ou essaie-t-il de s’en convaincre, finit par sortir.

L’air est frais, humide, et il s’avance vers le trottoir.

Il connait le chemin par cœur aussi, et franchement, sa grand-mère habite juste au-dessus de l’épicerie, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas descendre toute seule ? Il a d’autres choses à faire, bien plus intéressantes !

Mais il s’avance, longe la route vers la nationale, vers les barres d’immeuble, et quelque chose change. Comme un malaise, une gêne.

Les arbres rabougris semblent plus grands et larges, le goudron se transforme en boue, les voitures garées prennent des formes étranges. 

Et les ombres adossées aux murs.

Et les automobilistes qui ralentissent à sa hauteur et le surveille, la langue pendante comme des loups affamés.

Les sifflements qui lui parviennent, lui qui est plutôt du genre à les faire. A être de l’autre côté.

Samuel accélère le pas.

Il ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe.

Il ne va quand même pas demander de l’aide, pas lui, c’est un mec, il n’en a pas besoin !

Mais quand il arrive devant l’immeuble où vit sa grand-mère, il ne prend même pas le temps d’attendre l’ascenseur et monte les marches quatre à quatre.

« Ah, lui dit-elle alors qu’il est assis devant la fenêtre, dans le salon, tu as traversé la forêt hein ? Ta sœur c’est tous les jours qu’elle fait ce chemin, comme ta mère avant elle et comme moi avant ta mère. »

Elle dépose un verre de lait chaud et un biscuit devant son petit-fils : « Alors ne dis plus jamais qu’elles ont peur pour rien. »


End file.
